


Our Pasts, Presents and Futures Have, Are and Will Intertwine

by upsidedownally



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsidedownally/pseuds/upsidedownally
Summary: Agent Vasquez has a humongous crush on Agent Alex Danvers. She has only really loved one person and that's Maggie Sawyer. What's going to happen when she finds out the woman she likes is dating the woman she once loved?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, my first fan fic.

“She’s gay?” An agent asks, a little too loud. “Yeah she came out to the Super Friends and slowly everyone has found out, haven't you seen her with her girlfriend around the DEO?” Another agent says. Vasquez walks up and sits with them. “Hey, ladies, what's the hot gossip today?” She says it sarcastically but she wants to know. “Agent Alex Danvers is gay.” Vasquez almost chokes on her water. “What?” She says while cleaning up the mess she just made. “Yea she came out recently. But don’t get your hopes up Vasquez she has a girlfriend.” “Oh,” Vasquez says disappointed and looking down. 

The next day all Vazquez can think about is Alex. “Should I talk to her..should I tell her I am also gay…” For most of the day, she just tries to focus on her work. “THAT WAS AWESOME ALEX! WE WERE LIKE PUNCH, KICK AND THEN THAT GUN TRICK!” Vasquez looks up to see Kara, Director Henshaw and Alex walk in. Winn briefs them on what has happened while they were gone. Vasquez slowly gets up to talk to Alex but by the time she gets up and turns, Alex is walking away. Vasquez sits back down but watches her. Alex pulls out her phone and turns around. She opens it and smiles. Kara walks up to Alex and asks why she is giddy and they giggle. Vasquez gives up and goes back to work. A few minutes later a door opens and someone walks into the DEO. Vasquez does not even think to turn around until..”Maggie!” She hears Alex yell with joy. She turns around to see that it’s Maggie, Maggie. Like her ex-Maggie, like the girl she was in a relationship with for 4 months, the girl she loved but at the end couldn’t have, Maggie, Maggie. “Yea I am okay but I got scared, it looked like you got hurt.” Alex says to Maggie “Yea I got hit but not that bad.” Alex can’t help but kiss her, there are some whoops from agents walking by but they don’t notice, they are just looking into each other's eyes and smiling. Their moment is interrupted by Kara running up to Maggie. “YOU'RE OKAY!” “I was Little Danvers, until you, girl of steel is right.”’ The three girls laugh as they walk towards the command center. Vasquez immediately looks down and tries to hide.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short but it is my first fanfic. I don't really know how I want Maggie and Vasquez's past relationship ended so I am up for suggestions.  
> Follow me on Tumblr @allyloud  
> And fan Instagram @sanvers.x.bughead
> 
> Thanks For Reading!


End file.
